Breaking from Memories
by JunnieHeart
Summary: JunPyo and Jandi against LG-Samsung-Shinhwa and Jaejoong. Will their love surpass?  Before, it's title is "Take Me, I'll Follow". I decided to change it and also, updated it. Reviews please.
1. Changes

**What if Geum Jan Di is the long lost daughter of a world-known businessperson? Will this change her love for her beloved Gu Jun Pyo? **

**Summary: This is my own story of how Jun Pyo and Jan Di continued their life as they separate ways in Macau. Hope you will find this interesting.**

**(I don't own anything about Samsung conglomerate. Even the names that I will use were not under the said company and it is only fictional.)**

**I will add some characters in the story. If you find them confusing, you can have the Wikipedia pages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, plot, or scene the TV series has.**

**Chapter 1 – Changes**

Jan Di's POV:

_I have enough from him. He already broke me in a million pieces actually. Those words he blurted were deeply kept in my heart. I should continue living life without him even if I don't know where to start._

_We got down from the plane. Ji Hoo got down first and waited for me. He out stretched his palms and helped me._

_Something is weird here in the airport. Porsches, BMWs and a limo were parked outside. Maybe there will be a celebrity from America who will come to have a concert. We pass the people waiting for a person I don't know._

_Bunch of men were within the cars. One man approach us,_

"_Are you Ms. Geum Jan Di?" the man asked._

_I nod for an answer and smile._

"_Someone is waiting for you." He says as he points his hand to the car which maybe an invitation to get in._

_We hop in together. Ji Hoo never leaves my side because I don't wan to. I hold his sleeve tightly._

"_Just act as you are." He whispered._

_I noticed the cars that pour down and cleared the way for us. This one is a kind of heck._

_The car drove down to a familiar building in Korea. The Samsung Conglomerate Building, the richest conglomerate in the world._

_A man opened the door for us. We get out and the same man who asked me led us inside the building. I heard Ji Hoo whispering,_

"_Have you done something wrong before you leave?" He said sarcastically._

_I punched him for a respond and passed to him. I followed the man._

_He brought us to a deserted room. I saw my mom and dad sitting on a couch and a man on the head chair. They all stood up when they saw me coming._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Jun Pyo knelt down on his knees as he remembered what he did to Geum Jan Di. He can't blame her for acting like that when he came to the airport. It is his fault.

His mom was the happiest person living right now. If he could just turn the table downwards and make her the saddest person alive, he already do it.

He remembered what she said on the bridge.

**Flashback: **

"_You're so cruel Gu Jun Pyo. You are such a cruel man." She says as she wipes her tears as he blurted the most painful words._

"_No, I am really cruel. I just acted as I don't." He said._

_She wiped the tears and faced him again. she nodded and said, "Ok. I am leaving. Take care of yourself."_

"_Mind yourself." Moreover, he knew, he broke her world. The world that they build together in the past._

_He got down from the bridge and left her crying and sobbing. He, Jun Pyo, is also sobbing at those times. He made himself fined in front of her so she won't make any allegations._

_After her reached the safe place where she cannot see him, he buries himself on the floor and cries so much. The most regretted thing that he did is this. This instance was the most painful thing he did._

_Waking up to his self, he run as fast as he could back to the bridge. She left already. He runs to the other side of the bridge and finds her. He caught her, sitting on the bench._

_He is about to approach her when someone blocks his plan. It is his friend Yoon Ji Hoo. He is holding an ice cream on the other hand and whispers something to her ears._

_She turned her back and smiled. She smiled with the smile he longs to see. Ji Hoo sank himself on the other side of the bench and he saw Jan Di and Ji Hoo laughed to each other._

_That instance made him miserable. Ji Hoo can make Jan Di's world lighten up even if he is not with them. _

_He walked again to his Porsche. Hopped in and let the driver take him back to his life, his imprisoned life._

**End of the flashback: **

He almost finished drinking the third bottle of whistle. This is the only thing he did since he got home.

He is thinking of any instance that could make them together again. Jun Pyo surrendered his body to his bed. Staring to his phone screen where Jan Di's picture sits.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ga Eul is standing on the door of the porridge shop. She know that Jan Di's arrival is today. She hopes that Jan Di is fine, thinking that maybe, Jan Di and Jun Pyo reconciled things after Yi Jung and Woo Bin left.

She sees her boss coming out of the kitchen. He opens the TV as what she assumes.

She never plan to watch and continue to wait for her friend.

She heard something from the reporter. She heard Jan Di's name.

She show a confused face and shifts her eyes to the television screen.

She read what is written there.

"**Geum Jan Di, a student from Shin Hwa High, is the long lost daughter of Mr. Kang Soo Min and Mrs. Han Yu Jin from Samsung Conglomerate."**

She had her mouth opened about the news. Ga Eul ran to her boss, got the remote, and added the volume.

"**Geum Jan Di, the so-called Wonder Woman of Shin Hwa High, was confirmed as the daughter of the Chairpersons of the richest Conglomerate here in our home country. This news was from Mr. Kang Soo Min's secretary."**

"Jan Di is the lost daughter of the Samsung conglomerate daughter?" She asks herself.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. Reviews were deeply accepted. I just want to know what you think of this story.**

**Take Me, I'll Follow..**


	2. Mr Kim JaeJoong

**What is Geum Jan Di is the long lost daughter of a world-known businessperson? Will this change her love for her beloved Gu Jun Pyo? **

**Summary: This is my own story of how Jun Pyo and Jan Di continued their life as they separate ways in Macau. Hope you will find this interesting.**

**(I don't own anything about Samsung conglomerate. Even the names that I will use were not under the said company and it is only fictional.)**

**I will add some characters in the story. If you find them confusing, you can have the Wikipedia pages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, plot, or scene the TV series has.**

**Chapter 2 – Mr. Kim JaeJoong**

She woke up with this unfamiliar room. Rubs her eyes and sits on the bedside, Jan Di seemed really uncomfortable in her new life.

She takes a gaze around the room. Looks on the paintings were she knew was made by best and known artists, roses on her side table, the long closet on the other side of the room, and the two-door entrance.

This all made her amazed that being in the life inside Gu Jun Pyo's life is really amazing.

She remembered what happened yesterday at the preliminary room of Samsung Building.

**Flashback:**

Jan Di's POV:

_I run to my mom as soon as I saw her looking at me. She hugged me tightly, maybe missing me after my two-week vacation in Macau. My dad also missed me. He whispers my name as he hugs me._

_After the commotions with my parents, I took a gaze on the man standing at my left. I wondered why he smiled at me. I, as my respect, I smiled back at him._

"_Jan Di, sit down here. We have something to tell you." My mom said, pertaining on the vacant space of the couch beside her._

_I sank my self and look at them. I turned my eyes to Ji Hoo who is standing at the hallway. I waved on him. However, as his response, he shook his head and smiled._

_I felt something weird at their silence. My mom always has her head bowed down as well as my dad. The man on the head chair breaks the coldness around a he speaks._

"_You are Geum Jan Di right?" He asks with smiles on his lips._

_I nodded thoughtfully as a respond._

"_I am Mr. Kang Soo Min."_

"_I know Sir. We've been studying about your company as part of our lectures."_

_He smiled again. Those smiles make me always feel uncomfortable._

_He turned his gaze to my parents as he speaks again._

"_Maybe you should be the one to tell her."_

"_Tell me what?" I interrupted._

_My mom's tears fell as she bowed down lower. My dad brushed mom's back to relieve her._

"_Jan Di-ya, bare Omma. Omma doesn't want to do this." She says pleadingly._

"_Omma, tell me the truth. What is this?" I said begging._

_My dad doesn't interrupt as well. He stayed silent on mom's side._

"_We are not your real parents Jan Di-ya." Omma told._

_I was surprise. I moved a little further to them and laughed sarcastically._

"_What is this Omma? This is not a good kind of joke."_

_My Appa nods to me. This is the first time I saw my dad crying._

_I cried in despair. Are they saying the truth?_

"_I am your real dad Jan Di." The man interrupted who is sitting on the head chair._

_I was taken aback with his words. My real dad is he?_

_I stood up and took a glance on Ji Hoo. He was talking on the phone._

"_What kind of joke is this? My mom and dad were they, not you. Sorry Mr. Kang but I guess, you were concluding things too much."_

_My dad looked angrily to me. I knew what he meant. I sat down and let those elaborate things._

_My mom speaks._

"_I worked for them as a housecleaner. Your dad and I were just starting those times. You were the only daughter the family has."_

"_How did you have me in the first place?" Confusion ran on me._

"_You and your parents decided to have some vacation in Jeju Island. I am your personal maid those times. I always have you in my arms Jan Di-ya. However, an accident came. Your parents and I with you were having our trip back to Seoul when another car bumped on us. We landed on a cliff, lost in conscience. Your mom and dad thought that we died together on the same accident. Me, as your yaya, I decided to take you with me and maybe you can live life with us."_

_I was surprise at Omma's words. I was really adopted._

_Someone opened the door, a woman in green dress and clanged bag on her right arm. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I felt her tears and her sobbing sound._

"_My dear Hazel, you were back." The woman blurted._

**End of the flashback:**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jan Di and Ga Eul with the F3 decided to meet in a restaurant.

Jan Di is uncomfortable seeing a bunch of men following her.

They all sat down on a huge table for six people.

Jan Di sat on the head chair.

Butlers and chauffeurs served them food and beverages. Jan Di's new family owns the said restaurant that's why it is all her treat.

"How's the new Asian Princess?" Woo Bin said as he caught her self a blue marlin dish.

"It is really uncomfortable." She told them.

"But what a coincidence, you were the lost child of a world-known company; maybe Jun Pyo's mom would accept you now." Yi Jung said sarcastically.

"Stop the mess Yi Jung-Sunbae."

They laughed and ate together in their happiness. Ji Hoo kept himself on the side of the table silently.

As they finished eating, they decided to parted ways.

Jan Di rides her Porsche as well as the three. Ga Eul decided to take the car of Yi Jung.

As soon as she reached their mansion, unison came inside. Someone came because luggage scattered outside the house.

She got in and her mom welcomed her.

"Hazel, mom missed you." Mrs. Han said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, what's the meaning of the luggage?" Jan Di asked her newest mom.

Her mom broke the hug and invited her to go to their living room.

She knew where it is because her personal butler took her in a tour yesterday here.

She saw her dad sitting on the couch with a man sitting opposite on him.

"Dad, I'm home." She clanged on their talking.

"Hazel, you were home. Come here princess." Her dad invited, pointed her to sit down on his side.

"There is someone I want you to meet Jan Di-ya."

She showed that confused face of her.

"This is Kim JaeJoong from…" His dad pauses as the man interrupts.

He stands up and move closer to Jan Di.

"My name is Kim JaeJoong." He said as he outstretched his palm to her.

Jan Di smiled and took his hand.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is out! Reviews please.**

**This chapter was pertaining about Jan Di's changes in life. As the story progresses, you will know what is JaeJoong's use in this story. **

**(Mr. Kang Soo Min and Mrs. Han Yu Jin were just fictional. However, Mr. Kim JaeJoong is a real man. You should take some time to know his appearance.)**


	3. Jealousy Runs

**Just to emphasize, this story is about Jun Pyo and Jan Di. We have some JaeBin and SoEul scene but not as many as JunDi. For those who want some scenes to be written here, just message me up every detail. Even if it is for SoEul, JaeBin, or JunDi, I will include it. No worries. Just need to finish this chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**What if Geum Jan Di is the long lost daughter of a world-known businessperson? Will this change her love for her beloved Gu Jun Pyo? **

**Summary: This is my own story of how Jun Pyo and Jan Di continued their life as they separate ways in Macau. Hope you will find this interesting.**

**(I don't own anything about Samsung and LG conglomerate. Even the names that I will use were not under the said companies and it is only fictional.)**

**I will add some characters in the story. If you find them confusing, you can have the Wikipedia pages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, plot, or scene the TV series has.**

**Chapter 3 – Jealousy Runs**

"I am Kim JaeJoong." The man says as he stands in front of her.

Jan Di lost her thoughts and stared at the man standing in front of her. She regained herself when her dad tapped her.

She handed her palm and gave the man a handshake.

The man, namely JaeJoong, sat on the couch opposite to them.

JaeJoong sips in his coffee as well as her father. JaeJoong speaks,

"So Ms. Jan Di, how should we start the talking?"

Jan Di saw that ignorant smile. That smile she never seen to anyone before. She smiled too as she respond.

"You were staying with us here?"

JaeJoong nodded.

"Therefore, we can go out sometime. By the way, my mom and dad, how did you meet them?" The curious Jan Di asked.

"I met them in Incheon International Airport. That time was when we got back here in Korea. I never knew that they have a beautiful daughter like you."

Mr. Soo Min was lost in the topic. He decided to leave the two and let them talk by themselves. Besides, he trusts JaeJoong.

Jan Di and JaeJoong continue their talking. They went through many topics.

Jan Di realized the time. She has never been talking this long if she's not comfortable with the person.

She stood up and smiled to him.

JaeJoong stands up too.

"Well, this is a good start Jae." She complimented.

He laughs like a silly. "This is just the start Jan Di. Maybe you should give me a chance to call you using other names." He said.

She felt shy. Jae is sweeter than Ji Hoo. In addition, when she thought comfort ability, she is more comfortable in JaeJoong's side.

She nodded as an appreciation for JaeJoong's sweetness.

He got her hand and said, "Lend me your day tomorrow. Ok?" afterwards, he kissed it.

She left him after that, bidding goodbye to her new friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It is now time to set back for Korea. He will be celebrating his birthday there. He is expecting some people to come especially his love, Geum Jan Di.

They never knew what happened to Korea after living for 7 months in Macau. He only thought of their company.

As he braced himself down the majestic plane of Shin Hwa, he remembered his past. The colorful memories he made with her. He heard her laughter, he felt his tears in his shoulder, and he smelled her scent through his nostrils. Everything about her regains now that he's back.

He takes steps through the exit to the airport. Korea did change for his opinion. "Did people changed to?" He thought of himself.

He fixed himself and hopped in to the car. Every scenery that he passed, he knew he made a memory with it. Some things were hard to forget for him, specifically those times with her.

He buried his head to his palms because he started to felt something through his eyes. He regretted those words he stated. He wished that, she didn't take it that hard. He wished that his little Geum Jan Di still loves him.

He got down of the car and stepped to their mansion. As he expects, maids would all bow down to him and gets his things. That's his life, a brisk and non-sense life.

He finished everything downstairs and got up to his room. He sank himself to his sofa beyond the door. Everything seemed wrong for his comeback. He left with his promise but he also held her promise on the street.

Looking through the curtains on the windows, Gu Jun Pyo can feel the coldness within. Geum Jan Di is not with him to now, He doesn't own her anymore.

Stood up from his seat and laid his body against the wall, he thought of himself. "I wish she never change."

Someone knocked on the door. He never responded but the person still got in.

It is Chairwoman Kang Hee Soo, his mom. She closed the door and faced her son.

Jun Pyo never turned a gaze to his mom. His mom spoke.

"Jun Pyo, the day after tomorrow is your birthday. I've sent some invitations for Shin Hwa's partners." She said then put her hands to her back.

Jun Pyo smiled sarcastically and said, "What do you want me to do with it witch? I bet you'll just use the party for your evil plans. As your son, I would let my respected mom to eat up the party for her plans." He turned his gaze to his mom. "How's that for an answer mom?" he highlighted the last word he said.

She clinched her fist because of Jun Pyo's behavior. She can't accept the fact that she let this man be lived.

She turned and walked away but was stopped when her son spoke once more.

"Why do my mom never gets happy when her son is feeling very joyful? Is that how moms act?"

She turned to the man speaking but found him with an evil sight that she always saw when he was talking to her.

She let out a sigh and get out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed. She looked at the clock that was on the table beside her.

"It is 9 in the morning?" She thought.

She stood and ran to the bathroom.

She badly missed her past life where she lived as a daughter of a commoner. Those times they ate together on the small table, those times they made Kim Chi, those nights they slept together on the same blanket, those instances that her dad washed her school uniform and ironed it too, she all missed that badly.

She never thought her life would change this easily. Yes, you are right; she wanted to leave that kind of life. However not only her, she wanted to leave that house with her family.

She got out of the bathroom and dressed herself with those outfits her mom bought for her. Everything in her closet looks really adorable and magnificent.

She opened her door and saw someone sitting on the floor. She never expected JaeJoong would wait for her.

She leaned forward to the man and tapped his shoulder, "JaeJoong, I am sorry." She said pleadingly.

JaeJoong stood up and brushed off dusts on his butt. "It's nothing Jan Di-ya."

He folded his elbow and moved it closer to her, "Now, should we go?"

She smiled and crossed her arm against his.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ga Eul got out from the porridge shop and walked to home. A neon orange car parked to her side. She knew who it is.

The man opened the window and she lowered her body to see the man.

"Yi Jung Sunbae?"

"Hi Ga Eul." The man said as he showed his bedimpled smile. "Hop in."

She opens the door and gets in. As soon as she sits, Yi Jung handed her something. She opens the card and reads it.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae's birthday?" she blurted. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Jan Di will come on that party for sure." He shifted his eyes to her, "Maybe you should come too."

"Sunbae, in the first place, I am not invited for this party." She gave him back the letter.

"But I am Ga Eul. Are you that greed? I accompany you when your boyfriend left you out, but just this, you would abandon me?"

Being a good girl, Ga Eul relieved Yi Jung's piss.

"Ok, I would accompany you." She crossed her arms to her chest.

"We need some weapons Ga Eul-shi." He said and smiled.

He got down of the car. Ga Eul, in her confusion, followed the Casanova moves.

He handed her five boxes. "What is this Sunbae?"

He laughed. "It is the weapons Ga Eul. I need to go. I just needed to give you those. See you tomorrow."

He left her dumbfounded on the sideway with five big boxes in her arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The F3 stood up outside the hall where Jun Pyo's birthday was held. They are waiting for two people, namely Ga Eul and Jan Di. Ji Hoo is not expecting Jan Di to come because of a very obvious reason but she is the daughter of a world-known company. She must be used in something like this.

Ji Hoo looked at his wristwatch.

"They are 10 minutes late. Girls are really hard to predict." Yi Jung said and rubbed his temples.

"Maybe they are busy making themselves beautiful." Woo Bin commented to Yi Jung.

All girls squirted as they saw the three standing outside the hall. Some of the girls asked them to be their partner but the three disagreed.

Ga Eul came alone. Yi Jung was surprised.

She bowed down and smiled to the three.

"Where is Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked.

"She's coming all by herself. She said she will be late." Ga Eul says as she pulls down her skirt. Obviously, she feels awkward about her outfit.

"Maybe you two should go. We have some talking to finish, right Ga Eul?" looking through Ga Eul's eyes.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo saw Ga Eul nod. Woo Bin put his arms to Ji Hoo's shoulder and invited his friend to get in.

As soon as the two were alone outside, Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

"What's the matter with the skirt?" He asks and points to the skirt. "It really looks nice on you."

"Nothing Sunbae, I am just a little awkward with this one."

He folds his arms and nods on her. "We should get in now. The party started."

She uncharged her grip to the skirt and crossed her arm to his.

They got in. Many people attended the said event, heir from different companies, models, CEO's, and many more people. The two sat down on the table where Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sat.

They waited for the birthday boy.

Jun Pyo sat on his designated seat. Everyone starts the party when a guard opposed and said that the chairperson of Samsung conglomerate came.

Jun Pyo's mom, Mrs. Kang was shocked. In her surprise, she stood up and braced her self to the doorway.

Mr. Kang Soo Min and his wife, Mrs. Han Yu Jin came. They were with a bunch of men. Mrs. Kang greeted them and invited them to sit down on the table near the stage.

"Give us a table for four Chairperson Kang." Mrs. Han requested.

Mrs. Kang nodded and led them to the table.

She asked Mr. Kang why he needs a table for four.

"My daughter came with us." He said and let out a beam of smile.

Mrs. Kang felt a little joy. Mr. Kang is holding a famous company. She thought, maybe there would be a chance that the daughter of Mr. Kang is single.

"You have two daughters?" Mrs. Kang asked.

Mr. Kang shook his head and said, "Her fiancée came along with us."

"Oh, she has a fiancée. I see. Enjoy the party ,"

She left Mr. Kang and his wife to their table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The F3 and Ga Eul were watching. They knew that Mrs. Kang was so happy to see the Samsung holders.

"She's a little tricky guys." Ga Eul commented.

"However, I am excited for her reaction if she finds out that Mr. Kang's daughter is Jan Di." Yi Jung said.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo set out a smile.

The doors opened. Someone gets in; it is a man with a woman.

JaeJoong flashes those smiles of him. The woman with him has her head bowed down.

Jun Pyo felt a little awkward than before. He lifted his face and the people came surprised him.

It is Jan Di and JaeJoong.

Jun Pyo knows the man because he is the heir of LG electronics. Third to the largest company, South Korea has.

He stood up and rubbed his eyes. His is right; it is his woman, Jan Di.

He stoops down and drinks the champagne in front of him. He felt lost.

Mrs. Kang felt shame and anger. She is with a famous man and she is the lost daughter of the Kang's.

She pasted a fake smile on her face.

Really pissed to see her but she must act that she wants her. She has in her hands the company her parents own.

JaeJoong pulled the chair beside Mrs. Han and Jan Di sat down on it. He sat beside Jan Di.

"Jun Pyo looks a little angry tonight." Ji Hoo said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Woo Bin interrupted.

"Your lady came with another guy?" Yi Jung teased.

"How sad it is." Ga Eul commented.

The party was hosted by Jun Pyo's mom. She prepared cakes and catering for his son's debut.

Jun Pyo never shifted his eyes to other people except to Jaejoong and Jan Di. The never leave each other's ears. Jun Pyo's jealousy runs and his flaws start to flow.

He got the microphone and set out a dance number for himself.

"Since I am debuting now, I should have dances with a few ladies. I am the one in charged to call their names." Jun Pyo spoke through the microphone.

"What does he plans?" Yi Jung asked confusingly.

The three people in his side just stare to Jun Pyo in disbelief.

Jun Pyo called Ms. Dara Park from Park Industries.

They danced through out. Jun Pyo glared at the other women standing aside.

He danced them all. Smiling through the girls and giving them a peck on their cheeks.

He glanced through Jan Di's way. She never stands to dance with him.

"She's really numb."

He uncharged his grip to the woman he danced with. He took the microphone and spoke.

"Now, may I request Ms. Kang to dance with me?" He sounds sarcastic.

Jan Di glared angrily to Jun Pyo. Being the daughter of Mr. Kang, she must include being a pretender.

She stood up gently on her seat, smiling through Jun Pyo's way.

He stretched his arm and out wreck his palm. The woman got it slowly and surrendered her force to the man standing.

They both swayed their body to the rhythm of the music. Jan Di cannot look on Jun Pyo's eyes. On the other hand, Jun Pyo never removed his gaze to the woman dancing with him.

JaeJoong, who was sitting next to Mrs. Han that time, felt trembled and fragile. He felt nervous. Also being jealous of what he sees. He tried not to look but his eyes always win. This is how he gets jealous. He can't remove his gaze to the man he gets jealous of.

"How long would that dance take?" He whispered to himself.

He stood up and walked to the pair who was dancing in the middle.

"Maybe I can have her now for a dance." JaeJoong interrupted.

Jun Pyo glares on the man standing on his side. He tightened his grip and shifted his eyes to his woman.

"You are not the celebrant mister." Jun Pyo declared while took a gaze to Jan Di.

JaeJoong got pissed. He grabbed her arm and clutched her waist. She lay against JaeJoong's chest.

Jan Di was surprised with JaeJoong's actions. She saw everyone was looking to the three of them.

"Hey you two would…" she paused because Jun Pyo spoke.

"Let her out." Jun Pyo said whimpering.

Jan Di saw JaeJoong laughed.

"You laughed?" Jun Pyo asked in disguise.

"Jun Pyo master, I am the son of Mr. Kim Rae Wang and Mrs. Song Sun Ah of LG Company. I have bigger shares than you do. If you don't want to piss me off, don't make a scene with her." JaeJoong grabbed Jan Di's wrist and pulled her to their table.

Jun Pyo was left dumbfounded in the center.

* * *

**Jun Pyo is jealous! Haha...**

**JaeJoong is right, he is richer than him so he must respect JaeJoong's unknown properties... Haha!**

**Therefore, this is my chapter 3; hope you can have this interestingly.**

**For those who weren't leaving comments…**

**I am not a monster, I can't bite, and I won't eat anyone. So if anyone can do, please leave a review.**

**Take me, I'll follow...**


	4. Misunderstandings and Realization

**Author's note: I changed my mind people. Just as I want to do everything to reach your points but sadly, I failed on this one. As I read other JunDi fan fictions, I noticed that they didn't put other pairs for the story. In addition, I saw the sense of the story. I just wanted to do the same; I wanted to focus the story to the two people and Jun Pyo's rival, Kim JaeJoong. That would make the story exquisite. Therefore, to those who wanted other pairs… deal with my first story.**

**Another thing, Jae Kyung will not appear in this story. I planned for it. We all know how Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's relationship ran so no need for emphasizing and relating again the story.**

**So now, here is the fourth chapter of the story. Give me comments because it is my source of inspiration.**

**Chapter 4- Misunderstandings and Realizations**

Jun Pyo brushed off his curls out of his temples as he drank that last shot of vodka that sits in front of him, beside him watching is Ji Hoo. On the opposite couch of him are Yi Jung and Woo Bin who has been looking to him exquisitely.

"Jun Pyo…" Yi Jung said in a concern voice.

Since that instance of JaeJoong with Jun Pyo in his birthday party, Jun Pyo made his life miserable. Burying himself to Shin Hwa in mornings and making himself drank when the nights fall. It changed him very well. Jan Di never called them after the birthday party to explain everything, even to Ga Eul. However, as Ji Hoo thought of everything, there is no need for explanations about what happened because Jun Pyo left Jan Di more miserable when they are in Macau.

"Jun Pyo… enough… you drunk your sixth bottle." Woo Bin said, trying to grab the bottle of vodka that Jun Pyo holds.

"Guys… don't worry. I brought my card with me so you don't need to pay what I drank. I also wanted to treat you that's why we are here." Jun Pyo said with hick-ups because of much carbon dioxide.

Ji Hoo just stare to Jun Pyo at that very moment then the latter noticed him.

"Am I that gorgeous and you are starting to fall in love with me?" Jun Pyo said in a teasing voice.

He removed his stare and shifted his eyes to the wind. In his face, it is obvious that he is deeply thinking.

When Jun Pyo was about to order another three bottles of vodka, Ji Hoo spoke.

"She wouldn't come back if you drank all the bottle of vodka in this bar, neither on the other bars. What you have to do is to think of the way to prove her that she is wrong and you are really in love with her. I know her more than how you do Jun Pyo and I am saying this to you out of experiences with her. Even if I hurt you for the last time that we talk because of her, I can see the affection in her eyes that she doesn't want you to go. Nevertheless, you are the fool, when she asked you for the reason of your coming… you gave her a blank face. If you say what you truly feel, everything will fall to its place. So blame yourself, you are not too strong to fight for her. It is not your mom's disagreeing the problem; it is you who are way to perfect to think that she is always there when you need her to be. Don't be fool Jun Pyo, you are in the 21st century. You are not living in the past. Like what I said to you last night, Jan Di is the daughter of Mr. Kang Soo Min from Samsung conglomerate and JaeJoong is the heir of LG electronics. I have no doubts about her father's plan." Ji Hoo said as he keeps staring in the wind, not looking at the man sitting beside him.

"Ji Hoo is right. In addition, JaeJoong ad Jan Di fell close to each other, their non-stop whispers to each other assessed me in that conclusion." Yi Jung blurted.

"Actually, after the party, Jan Di rode on JaeJoong's Porsche than her dad's limousine. What do you think?" Woo Bin said confusingly.

Yi Jung stared to him with that why-did-you-say-look.

"I saw it too." A man said.

Yi Jung looks to his friends who maybe have said it, but all of them stared to the man who holds a bottle of vodka on one of his hands, Gu Jun Pyo.

"Jun Pyo…" he said with half depression for his friend.

Jun Pyo put down the bottle that he holds and shifted his hands on his face, trying to hide his tears that are suddenly bursting out.

"I said it. I saw them too. Jan Di even looked to me before she entered the Porsche. But, I don't have any rights to oppose, like what Ji Hoo said, I let her go." He said as his friends made that concerned look towards him.

She was the first girl that made Jun Pyo cry, tell lies to his mom, the first one who softened his heart, open him to the real meaning of life, made him ate Kim Chi, those intestines of the animals, killed himself just to save her, let other people hurt him just to make her safe. He did it all just for her, Geum Jan Di.

He settled things without thinking. He let her go in the airport with anger and pride. He did think of her that's why he did it. He need to let her just to be sure that she is safe with his mom's flaws. Now that he is back, this is not what he expects. He expected that she will stand still for this relationship but seeing her with JaeJoong makes him feel awful and disgust. As for now, he can't do anything unless; she bears for his attention and would promise to be with him once again.

Jun Pyo drank the last shot of vodka inside the bottle of it. He stood up after it, left Yi Jung, and his friends dumb.

He rode in his Porsche and drove fast out of the venue. He led himself to the playground that was blocks away from Jan Di's old house. He sat down on the swing where their first kiss happened. Memories came to his mind after he remembered that instance.

Scene 1:

When Jan Di gave him the kick-of-death after he spread the news about her pregnancy.

Scene 2:

When she cried in the hospital after Jun Pyo pretended that he met an accident.

Scene 3:

When they shared the same time in the icy mountain. There, where he taught her how to ski.

Scene 4:

When he waited for her for almost 4 hours outside the Namsan tower. Even though it is snowing, he stood still and waited for her.

Scene 5:

When he gave her the necklace and made a story out of it, saying that he personally designed it.

Scene 6:

When they have their first SOLO date in Caledonia. It was when he brought her to a deserted island near theirs.

All of the beautiful moments they shared played evidently in his mind… those faces of her that made him laugh and chuckle… those eyes expressions that made his heart pound…

The only thing that made everything hard to forget was her kisses… her kisses that sealed her love… kisses that made him thought that forever was true… made him realize that although he is a chaebol, there is someone who can love him for who he really is, not for what he has.

He felt burdened in his situation. The only thing that makes him happy left him though he does not want to. Jan Di left with innocence in the real score of the situation. He put his face between his open hands and cried hardly into it. This is the first time that the mighty billionaire cried hardly because of just a commoner.

Someone put hand on his shoulder and spoke…

"This is the same thing she does after you left." He said in a descriptive way.

When he lifted his face, Ji Hoo was making his way to the other swing. He sank himself and plays with the swing. Jun Pyo can see the longing in his eyes. Maybe Ji Hoo was still in love with Jan Di.

"After you left, she always cries… cries until her body dries. I always found her here. Sitting here in the swing and thinking deeply with her thoughts. Jan Di smiled to me as if she's fine and nothing inside her bothers her. Nevertheless, I know her too well. Her eyes can't tell lies unlike her mouth and lips."

Jun Pyo made a hysterical look. Ji Hoo was way to known in being silent in what he thinks and sees but seeing him in this same place and describing his girl, Jun Pyo was abrupt. Ji Hoo never failed in his promises.

"Thank you." Jun Pyo said in a minimal voice. Expressing his gratitude was far from his real attitude.

"I know you too Jun Pyo. You left her because of a reason. I tried to make you say it but still, pride ran to you. Now that everything was complicated, I can't think of other ways to let her be with you once again. Like what I said, I gave you tons of opportunity but still, it's up to you when you are much ready to fight for her or let her go."

Jun Pyo bowed down and started to think of what he meant to be. He is known in fighting for her. So much that he even left his mom just to be with her.

"I always did what you meant Ji Hoo. Isn't it her time to fight for me?" Jun Pyo responded nonchalantly.

Ji Hoo made a face, thinking about what he said. Ji Hoo chuckled and stared to the ground.

"Isn't it you who left her?"

Jun Pyo abrupt. He is right. Jun Pyo tossed her away after she tried to reconcile with him.

"She had nothing those times. Just you, you, and your curls. Truth to be told, even though I always sat beside her, she can't see me like the way she sees you… she can't feel me like the way she felt with you… she can't laugh hardly if you are not there… she can't even think right because you are always present in her mind. It's been six months that we stood together, but for me… I am just alone." Ji Hoo said in a depressed voice.

Jun Pyo stared to him quizzically. Now, he knows why he wants him to be with her again. He knew the reason why Ji Hoo ceased him in the airport. Now he knows why.


	5. LG and Samsung as one

**What if Geum Jan Di is the long lost daughter of a world-renowned businessperson? Will this change her love for her beloved Gu Jun Pyo? **

**Summary: This is my own story of how Jun Pyo and Jan Di continued their life as they separate ways in Macau. Hope you will find this interesting.**

**(I don't own anything about Samsung and LG conglomerate. Even the names that I will use were not under the said companies and it is only fictional.)**

**I will add some characters in the story. If you find them confusing, you can have the Wikipedia pages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, plot, or scene the TV series has.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – LG and Samsung as one**

She soothed the dress she wore the night Jae pulled her from Jun Pyo's arms. She remembered how his eyes blared with anger and concern… she felt his love that night but she can't let go of what he did. He remembered how he pulled all her strength that day In Macau. Then something went in her mind… her father's offer to her.

**Flashback:**

"I want you to marry Jae, Jan Di. He is the most perfect man I know baby. And we know he loves you… he'll be okay for you." her father sitting on the couch move a little to find his right position. "He asked for my permission if he can marry you when you agreed with him and as I saw how he acts… I agreed."

"Dad… you know…" she paused when her father silenced her in a gentle way. The man stood up and walked to the window. The mirror gave her a peek of his face.

"I know Jan Di… I know about you and Jun Pyo and how the two of you struggled for your relationship. I knew it before I got you here… and I'm really sorry for not protecting you. I haven't realized I heard your name before… as his girlfriend." The man turned to face his daughter. "Mrs. Kang Hee Soo dislikes you so much. When she met me for some partnership that I totally rejected… she told me stories of you and how you struggled to be with her son. At her story I like how you acted for Jun Pyo… and I like how you even answered her. You're such a good girl." He walked nearer to her. "I want to take revenge… to make her feel that you are my daughter. You can't just eat what she throws to you… you are my daughter Jan Di. And I am your father. I want to see her crying with her blood… and kneeling."

"Dad…" She voiced out all her gratitude to her newly recognized father. "You're too much."

He held her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "That's how much I love my baby…" he said as he pressed her head on his chest.

**End of the flashback:**

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what… should I do." She sighed and glanced on her room when her eyes darted to her side table… something was sparkling. She walked to it and stopped inches away when she realized it was the necklace that Jun Pyo gave her… the thing that held his promise.

She sat on her bed and took the necklace within her fingers. She held it up and looked intently to it. She saw the moon and the star once again… Jun Pyo's said symbolization of their relationship. "Why it has to be like this?" her eyes started to well-up… sensing it would cry. Something flew on her lap… and then she started to sniff and sob. She was about to dry it with her thumbs when someone spoke from her door.

"Don't wipe it… don't dry it… don't stop crying."

She looked up to see Jae's presence. He walked nearer to her.

"But promise me one thing. With your tears, include the memories… the happiness… the joy… and the love you have for him. Release it all with your tears." He sank on her side. "And I'll dry it all for you…" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be here."

With the warmth of his voice and the strength of his kiss on her forehead… something urge her to hug him… to cry to him… something strange said it. With that, she pressed her face on the crook of his neck and deeply sobbed. Something she didn't do with Ji Hoo or with Ga Eul… something she didn't do to Jun Pyo.

Jae doesn't know what he did but his arms roamed around her waist and pressed the crying girl against his chest.

He wasn't the guy who let himself hug someone crying… because he wasn't that comforting. He dated stars… he kissed celebrities… he made girls cry… but he don't know why Jan Di seems so different from the rest. She's like no other… she has her own style that pulls him to be near her. Something so strange for him. She's not his type… not his style… not his dream girl… not his wishes… and he likes her that way.

* * *

"Jun Pyo… just give your self something to eat. You haven't eaten since that day. You're lurking here in your room for nonsense things… what do you want to do?" Jun Hee cried in agony as her brother continued to stare on the window lifeless… as if a neurotic person. "Jun Pyo…"

"I am not hungry Noona… take the food with you." he turned around and walked to his bed, awkward with his sister's stares. "Lock the doors after you leave please." He jumped on his bed and pretended to sleep.

She walked to the end of his bed and looked at his back that faces him. "Do you think she would change her mind if you stayed here all day and all night? Do you know how much time you were wasting instead of trying to reconcile with her? do you know how many chances you gave that bastard for lying here all the time? You were wasting your life… and you would regret it afterwards."

She sighed and wiped the tears in her eyes. She put down the tray of snacks on his table and left the room. Obviously innocent with what's happening… Jun Pyo, under the mat… cries intently.

* * *

"I want you to set a talk with Samsung's executive director today… I want to clean all the lapses I made to seal the deal I want." Mrs. Kang said to her secretary… busy with her files and documents.

"Ms. Jan Di?... you want to meet Ms. Jan Di?" Chief Jung asked… completely bewildered by his boss's words.

Mrs. Kang made a face. "Jan Di?" she asked in confusion.

"Just this morning… Mr. Chairman elected her only daughter as the newest executive director of the company… next to him. He made it for Jae and Jan Di to be on the same place since Jae was the same in his company." He pulled a piece of paper from his folder and read it. "This is Mr. Kang's schedule for the month… as what her secretary gave to me."

Mrs. Kang looked to her secretary and waited for his words.

"Today, he had a few meeting with the board of directors to present her daughter. The next days... he'll be off the present again Jan Di to overseas companies. And next week he'll be off for 2 weeks with his family and LG corporations' family." Chief Jung made a shocking face.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Kang asked.

"I think… Mr. Chairman wants his daughters to meet the LG family."

* * *

"Yes… I'm so excited to meet your daughter. I heard she's really funny and cute. As what my son told me…" a woman said.

"You're so lucky you finally found her…" a man said.

"Thank you for the compliments… she's luckier to finally meet your son." A man sitting across answered.

"Actually, the two were getting so well… I always saw them out." A woman in a soothing voice interrupted. "They've been close friends."

"That's good…" a pair of voice comprehend.

* * *

"What the heck? LG and Samsung as one?" one man commented.

"Yah! We can't do anything against it… but isn't the daughter of Samsung dating shinhwa's heir?" a man asked.

"Oh! It's too old… the heir of shinhwa left the girl. But now look… his ex-girlfriend was a princess… and take note, the only daughter." A woman answered.

"But if this continues… Korea will be owned by the two families. they are the largest holders of Korea's economy states." A man answered.

"As if they will let shinhwa take over their places? It's better to be Samsung and LG… than shinhwa." The same woman said.

* * *

"What? LG and Samsung got vacation next week?" Yi Jung asked in shock.

"Yes… they even hired an island in Guam." Woo Bin put his glass down and watch his friends' reactions. "I think, this is the time we wished would not come…"

"We must do something." Ga Eul commented as she heard their talks.

The three looked to one man sitting at the far end of the couch. He looked outside, completely taken away by the wind. Then he spoke. "Jun Pyo must do something."

With Ji Hoo's words, everyone knew this would be the start of something. Something they need to know to help Jun Pyo and Jan Di…

* * *

On his room, he sits in front of his computer. Reading Jae's posts on his minihompy. However, one post caught his attention. Something he didn't actually want to read…

**My parents and my girl meetings' is next week. Hope Jan Di and the rest of the family loves the way I planned the island.**

Completely drawn in silence… Jun Pyo stared to it as he remembers what he told Jan Di after he gave the necklace.

**"This star is Gu Jun Pyo who would never let the moon Geum Jan Di go."**

* * *

Since when was the last time I visited the page?

Come and join me to our website..

Just type on your web browser ""

Most of my stories were published there..

Feel free to lurk..

Lee


	6. Backing Up & Standing Still

**What if Geum Jan Di is the long lost daughter of a world-renowned businessperson? Will this change her love for her beloved Gu Jun Pyo?**

**Summary: This is my own story of how Jun Pyo and Jan Di continued their life as they separate ways in Macau. Hope you will find this interesting.**

**(I don't own anything about Samsung and LG conglomerate. Even the names that I will use were not under the said companies and it is only fictional.)**

**I will add some characters in the story. If you find them confusing, you can have the Wikipedia pages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, plot, or scene the TV series has.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Backing Up and Standing Still**

"You brought more things than I expected." He commented, pulling off her luggage from the car.

"I'm meeting your parents. What do you expect?" She took her bag from his arms and pushed it all the way to her slim shoulders. Her pink top and see-through dress strucked him for the first time. Jandi looked to him in surprise and plucked his nose. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm not just used of seeing you dressed this way."

"You know my mom. It's actually awkward sporting this dress."

"Come up now, you're beautiful in any dress and you should know that." Jae said, pressing his hand nehind her and pushing her inside the house.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" His fingers curled around the mouth of the cup; his eyes, designed with pure curiosity. This is the first time he asked someone what would be his plan, with also him not knowing anything to do. "I heard they are already there."

"I don't know." His hands on his face, his voice struggling out. "I just don't know a thing to do."

"This is the only time I see you in a hopeless situation." His attention set on him. "But you must find a way out."

"After the fight in Macau, Jandi won't even talk to me." He looked outside as memories of her cryig crash his sanity. "Jihoo, I can't even look at her."

"If your guilt will kill you now, let your future join your death."

* * *

"It's so beautiful up here. I haven't in this place like this." Her hands circled aorund in her arms as the wind blew pass her. "Thanks Jae."

"Anything for you." He humbly offered his jacket and asked her to sit and relax for a while. "They're not yet here so a little rest won't matter." He gladly tossed her face to his direction and authoritively speak. "You're gonna answer my question hmm?"

"What questions?"

He pulled off his hands and pinched sand from the ground. "Do I have chances if ever I asked you out?"

"Jae..."

"Answer me with honesty."

"You're a great guy and dating someone like me is not a good idea. You're lowering yourself." She sadly admitted. "Although that would be nice because we are close but just think of yourself and besides... I'm not yet ready about those kind of things... I'm off to it."

He took her hands to his heart. "But if this heart is ready, would that be enough?"

"Jae. . . look. . ."

"I'm ready Jandi. Not just for my own concerns, but also to face things what you are about to face. All I need is your permission. You, to allow me to invade your life and you, to take care of my heart."

* * *

"Good morning." Mrs. Kang Sohee greeted. This is the first time she and Jandi's dad will meet again after what happened to Junpyo's birthday party. "It's nice to see you Mr. Kang."

"What should we talk about that you insist on meeting me?" He said, sitting down on the head couch.

Mrs. Kang sat across him and showed a smile. "As you know, last month we are deciding on a merge between our companies."

"I don't think it would still be possible. Let's get it straight."

"But my company abide to all your needs. We gladly accpeted all your concerns and changed to serve and welcome you better."

"I don't think investing on your company wit my daughter is any of good idea madame."

Mrs. Kang, a little pissed sat up straight and started talking more gentle. "I don't know what issues happened but please, we are humbly asking you to join us."

"It would be my pleasure if ever. However, my director doesn't want to. You can schedule a meeting with her after her vacation."

"Her?" She asked unsincerely.

"My daughter. I will be out for a while and let her decide on things relaed to the company. I'm gonna pass you to her." Mr. Kang stood up and grinned widely. "In the mean time, I need to drive to the airport as my wife will wait for me."

Mrs. Kang Sohee stood up from her own seat. "You'll be overseas?"

"Yes, my family is meeting LG's family. A little bonding from the future clan won't matter."

* * *

"Are you ready? They're already outside." He kept on walking back and forth, feeling nervous of his parents first time of seeing her. "Jandi?"

As soon as he turned around, the door opened to a stunning woman in white thin princess-type formal robe and her hair up to a ponytail designed with a white flower. "Jandi. . ."

"What? It doesn't fit right? Wait, I'll just go change. You go first. They'll be waiting for us sure."

"No, you surprised me. I don't know you can sport something as good as this." Jae pulled her by her upper arm and crossed hers to his. "Now, I know you're ready."

"Just don't leave my side."

* * *

"What the heck they think are they doing. Asking us to postpone the meeting?" Mrs. Kang Sohee threw off her things and pressed her temples hardly. "Those. . . urggh!"

"But we don't have any right to intervine with their decision, we are the one who needs them."

"I know Jung. And they want me to meet Jandi? That poor girl?" She sat down and relaxed for a while. "I don't know what to do. I can't lose this investment."

"I'll do the job." A voice from the door emerged. "Let me handle it."

"Junpyo?" His mom weakedly backed off from her seat and walked to him. "What in the world happened?"

"Just let me do this myself."


End file.
